Swept Away In Paradise
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: You all have waited for this: the sequel to Come Come Paradise! What would you do when you are still stuck with your annoying rivals and enemies...only this time, there is more annoying ppl?
1. Do You Smell Smoke?

A/N: Konnichiwa!!! ^______^ Wow...where did that enthusiasm come from?? Tee hee...as all of you know...this is the long awaited sequel to Come Come Paradise!! Whee!! (That was Kaveh...not me) Oh yeah, there was an error in the title...and we just figured out that it will be a TRILOGY!! So the next story will be Eternally In Paradise, yeah.

**newdragon18**: tat was SOO not me!!!

**yami**: *just sits there and looks at the two*

**ava**: u always say tat when we are on the phone...baka!! *smile*

**yami**: *blush* hehe...she is right.

**newdragon18**: ...

**yami**: ...

**ava**: ...

**all**: ...

**ava**: oh, forget it!! Anyway, enjoy this co-written story with me and Kaveh who is known as new dragon18!! ^__^

Disclaimer:** new dragon18**: We do not own Naruto.

**ava**: I wish I owned Kakashi...I can have him all to myself!! *squeezes her Kakashi plush doll* How soft...how cuddly...

**new dragon18**: *bonks ava on the head using Yami* You will NEVER own him!!! ...but I will own Hinata!! She is SOO a HOTTIE!!

**yami**: I can't argue with that. *smiles and walks over to Ava who has a bump on her head*

**ava**: oh shut up you two!! *switches from bitch mode to not-bitch mode and waves to the readers* HAPPY READING!!!!

**new dragon18**: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **PLZ REVIEW**!!!

**yami:** uh huh...yeah, read it and review...

Title: _Swept Away in Paradise_

Summary: Co-written with new dragon18!! ...

~**Do You Smell Smoke?**~

The shadow of Kakashi-sensei dissolved into the broad daylight as the roommates just stood there...speechless...while their luggage was in the van. After a few minutes, Sakura went over and picked up her pink suitcase ((hehe)) and brings it over to where she stood.

"So...we're really staying here for good..." it seems that Naruto had a disappointed look on her face and Hinata went over to comfort him.

"That means that we get free ramen!! Heh Heh!!" Naruto put up two fingers in the air as if he won a battle. ((It's true...sad but true...)) When the people heard that, they sweat dropped and Sasuke stood out from the throng of roommates and looked at Naruto.

"Well...now what are going to do?" Naruto had a question mark displayed on his head.

"Well, we need to unload our luggage from the van since Kakashi-sensei tricked us into leaving the house," Sakura told everyone. In response, there was a nod from every head...and soon they were bring their stuff into the beach house.

"You know what everyone? Instead of bringing your stuff into the house...Sasuke and I will clean the house first...since there are boxes everywhere...and when we are done, you can bring your stuff in," Naruto smiled which revealed his pearly white teeth in neat two rows from the bottom to top, " and while we are doing this, you all could chill your butts outside...even though it's hot...outside," Naruto smiled which revealed his pearly white teeth in neat two rows from the bottom to top. 

"Fine," Sasuke agreed and brought Temari's suitcase and Lee's stuff into the house while Naruto brought Ten-Ten's and Sakura's.

While everyone was outside and the hyperactive blonde and Sasuke was inside, Sakura walked over to Ino. The pink-haired girl looked at Ino's baggage which revealed that the cute blonde had only two bags while Sakura had a suitcase and a bag. The two girls stood beside each other in silence.

"So...what do you have there? 1/4 of your luggage, huh?" Sakura joked.

"And what do you mean by that?" a serious look was displayed on Ino's face.

"Oh...you know the usual, makeup in one bag...or one suitcase! And two bags for your clothes...etc, etc," Sakura put her two arms behind her head in a relaxed position while Ino was trembling with her fists clenched tight together.

"And well...you would probably have your panties and bra...not like you have any, in other bag...haha, now THAT is a whole different situation..." Before Sakura could finish, Ino hit her with a mallet on the head.. ((Anime style))

"Hey! What did you do that for??" Sakura got up and recovered quickly from the punch.

"What do you mean 'what did you do that for' ? For the past few minutes, you were not only sweet-talking with your sweet Neji, but instead...you are actually insulting me as if I have no feelings!!" Ino and Sakura growled at each other and were in a head-to-head position shooting electric darts at each other.

~*~

Naruto moved two cardboard boxes full of dishware to the other side of the living room to prevent it from blocking the entrance for the others to come in. On the other hand, Sasuke was just chilling on the left arm of the couch while Naruto is sweating and panting from the work.

"What the hell?!?!? Aren't you supposed to be doing this too??" Naruto held two boxes with his two arms together so it was piled on one another and looked at Sasuke.

"I'm taking a break,"

"Break?? You don't need a break...what happened to your I-am-SO-great-at-fighting-so-leave-me-alone-attitude???" Naruto had a stern look in his eyes.

Sasuke looked up and his black onyx eyes stared into the electric blue color of Naruto's. "Fine, whatever, if you don't want to do it...then I'll just have to save the big boxes JUST for you!!" Naruto turned around and he was careless enough to have one of the teapots fall from the top and fall on Sasuke's head.

"You...idiot!" 

"Huh?" Naruto turned around and saw a bump on Sasuke's head and saw him holding a teapot.

"Oh!! Thank you Sasuke!! I've been looking for that teapot to go with this box up here...hehe!!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke who had a threatening look on his face, "hey, what's the matter? Uh...Sasuke? Where did you get that bump? Did something fall on your head?" Naruto twitched his whiskers and saw Sasuke trembling with anger.

"You baka!! YOU dropped it on me!!" Sasuke held the teapot up to Naruto as if he was going to pour it on him.

"Heh Heh...it was an accident," Naruto answered, and he could tell that his response wasn't going to calm down Sasuke.

"You dropped it on me!! Now...I'm going to drop it on you!!" Sasuke held the teapot high up in the air and tipped it to the side and tea came out. Luckily, Naruto shifted to the side and the tea dripped to the carpet where the blonde was standing.

"HEY!! You didn't have to do that!!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke and then found himself running away from Sasuke and the teapot.

"AHH!! SASUKE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE...I SAID THAT I WAS SORRY!!!!" Naruto, holding two boxes piled up in the air, was trying to block every hit from the teapot.

~*~

Outside...where it's nice and quiet...well...Sakura and Ino are still arguing...but who cares? HeHe. Temari just stood by her luggage looking at the beach house as if she had came here for the first time, and has never stepped her foot into it. Instead of staying in her position all day long, she decided to head over to the entrance.

"What is taking them too long?" Temari whispered to herself and when she passed the nearest couple, she accidentally tripped on one of their luggage and when she fell, she lost footage and grabbed anything that was closest to her so she wouldn't fall. She heard a _RRRIIPPP_ and a scream to follow that.

Everyone's head turned to see what happened and Temari looked up and someone hit her on the head with a purse. "OH MY GOSH!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?????WHAT DID I DO SO THAT YOU CAN DO THAT TO ME?!?!?!??!?!?!?!" Ten-Ten kept on whacking her purse at Temari.

"S," Temari's words was muffled by the purse's whacking, "O," more whacking, "RR," even more whacking, "Y," Ten-Ten stopped her whacking and looked at her skirt. Lee even had a surprised look on his face since the skirt was ripped and it revealed her long legs. 

"Sorry," Temari finally finished her words.

"My skirt!!" Ten-Ten's face was flushed with a crimson color and she quickly grabbed the torn material and covered her legs as if she was a nun and didn't want to show any skin.

"Wow...I feel sorry for her," Ino said while Sakura looked at the blonde, "How cheap material!" Ino held her hand up to her mouth as if shocked. Sakura bonked her on the head with a sledge hammer.

"This will never end, will it?" Sakura let out a sigh.

While Ten-Ten and Temari were arguing on Ten-Ten's skirt, the other roommates were having troubles of their own. Near Ten-Ten, Hinata walked over to Neji.

"Hello Neji," Hinata smiled a friendly greeting to her cold cousin.

"What do you want?" his piercing eyes darted towards Hinata's soft eyes.

"Well, I just wanted to know that well...now that you have Sakura, is anything going to happen?" Hinata twitched with her fingers like she did when she was young.

"Why do you care? Whatever happens, happens. It can be about destiny," Neji shrugged off the thought of Sakura, until something shook him inside about her.

"I just wanted to know, that's all," Hinata smiled.

~*~

While almost everyone outside...and inside...were arguing, none of them took notice of someone walking over to their house. The tall person seemed to be a man, because of his figure and he quickly shifted behind the wall. He flicked a lighter and then dropped it near some grass that was close to the wall. He then ran away in a different route...revealing a few strands of hoary hair.

~*~

While the roommates were caught up in each other's troubles and fights, Lee just stood there evaluating the various fights going on. Sakura and Ino. Ten-Ten and Temari. Neji and Hinata. The black-haired young man realized that Shikamaru and Gaara were not fighting at all. Lee turned to the van and saw that Shikamaru has been asleep the whole time, since he helped load the many luggage into the van. And Gaara? Well...he was being Gaara.

Just then, a thin stream of smoke cascaded from the air. It happened to pass Lee, who then smelled it. "Hey, does anyone here smell smoke?" Lee asked the roommates, but they didn't pay any attention to him.

"Hello??" He waved his arms at everyone to get their concentration on the smell of smoke, but no one paid attention. Lee then turned to Gaara who sat on the ground. He knew, but didn't do anything. Totally like Gaara. ^____^

After the thin aroma of smoke disappeared, a fire began to start at the house. "Gaah!!" Lee held his head and looked at the blazing fire. It was increasing in its size, and soon...it was going to devour the whole beach house in a matter of minutes.

"FIRE!!!!" Lee ran around telling everyone about the fire, but they wouldn't pay attention because they were caught up in their arguments.

"FIRE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!! SOMEONE GET WATER!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!" Lee tried to find some water, and went over to the sprinklers. He then ran over to a wall where there was a wheel and a hose. It was torn.

"FIRE!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!!! PEOPLE LISTEN TO ME!!!!!! FIRE!!!!!! HOT HOT FIRE!!!!!!!!" Lee was running like mad trying to get everyone's attention, until finally they listened, and Shikamaru finally woke up.

Later, Naruto came running out of the house with Sasuke behind him with the teapot. It didn't seem like they have caught notice of the fire. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. The black-haired guy kept on pouring tea at Naruto, but missed.

Sasuke then stopped chasing Naruto and looked at the burning building. The blonde then stopped running but still didn't pay any attention to the house, but Sasuke. He stomped over to him with a stern look in his eyes, "Don't you EVER do that again!!" Just when he said the final word, the house made its final collapse leaving debris and broken glass and wood.

"Huh?" Naruto then sniffed the air and a bewildered look came across his face.

"Does anyone here smell smoke?" at this, all of the roommates fell down backwards at Naruto's stupidity. 

"You idiot!!" Sasuke swung the teapot at Naruto, and successfully knocked Naruto on the head. And following that, Naruto received many scolds from his roommates, while Hinata stood quiet.

"SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW??? WE ARE HOMELESS!!" Ino shivered at the thought. Everyone nodded.

"ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!" Sakura pointed a strict finger at Naruto. Everyone nodded.

"Now, what are we going to do? We have no place to stay," Temari had tears streaming down from her cheeks.

"This all wouldn't have happened...if you all paid ATTENTION to ME!!" Lee crossed his arms in front of him and looked at the roommates, who have an ashamed look on their faces.

"So...what now?" Naruto asked as everyone's eyes darting towards him.

At that right time, a sheet of white paper randomly...from out of the blue...flew casually down from the sky and fell on the ground.

A/N: So...how was it??? Kaveh and I wanted to know how you thought of the first chapter!! Please review!! Don't forget to read my other stories and his too!! REVIEW!!!! XD*


	2. TOKYO! 1800HOMEBURN

Dragon: HEY ALL!!

Lakergurl: ugh… do you have to be so happy? School started!!

Dragon: yeah… but we have a new chapter for Swept Away In Paradise!!

Lakergurl: *sigh* well, at least we will have some backlogs

Dragon: um… you didn't know that…

Lakergurl: well… SHUT UP!!

Yami: *talking to the sane people: Shino, Shikamaru, and Gaara* all everyone here does is argue

The "Sane" Muses: *nod nod*

Yami: *sigh*

Naruto: CAN YOU GUYS JUST GET ON WITH IT!!

Lakergurl and Dragon: *cower from the tiny boy*

Naruto: THANK YOU!! *goes back to kissing Sasuke*

Lakergurl: Man… I didn't think he would get mad… he does _seem_ busy

Dragon: *nod nod*

Yami: Well, Here is the Second chapter for Swept Away in Paradise

****

Disclaimer: Lakergurl and Dragon: *whispering to each other, then stop* 

Dragon: We have decided that we own Naruto

Lakergurl: *nod nod*

*Ninja Lawyers appear*

Dragon and Lakergurl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~HHHHHH!! MUSES!!

Muses: *come and look at situation, go talk to Lawyers, Lawyers go, muses come back, hit Lakergurl and Dragon in the head*

Yami: Just pathetic… None of us own Naruto… *glances to Naruto*… except maybe Sasuke… *looks again* or could it be the other way around…??

****

CO-WRITTEN BY: LAKERGURL262, NEW DRAGON18

Swept Away in Paradise, Chapter 2

===============================================================

Tokyo?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 1-H-O-M-E-B-U-R-N-E-D

===============================================================

Tears and some blood were everywhere after Ino and Sakura had finished up with Sasuke and Naruto. a/n: now remember, they don't like Sasuke anymore

Through everyone's mind, it kept repeating itself over.

'Arguing, Lee yell, House Burn, Sasuke pouring tea on Naruto's head, Lee cry and yell…', then, 'Poor Naruto and Sasuke'. Well, the last part didn't go for Ino and Sakura a/n: ^_^. 

"HOW COULD YOU BURN OUR HOUSE!!", they were yelling, chasing Naruto and Sasuke with a mallet Sakura and a kitchen sink Ino. 

"IT WASN'T US!! HOT TEA DOESN'T CAUSE FIRE!!", Naruto sobbed out in his foxy a/n: literally voice through hit from the mallet. Sasuke wasn't in any better of a position. Ino approached him with killer instinct.

"I-Ino! Think about what your doing… Remember me? Sasuke-kun? … NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!", he yelled, the kitchen sink hitting him. a/n: he may seem out of character, but an "anime" girl just him with a kitchen sink!! WHAT DO U EXPECT?!?! Also, there may be some more OOC… where'd she get the sink from anyways ?_\\

The two furious kunoichi were breathing heavily, hands moving up and down at their sides.

"MAN!!", yelled Sakura.

"Now what?", said the normally-quiet Hinata.

"Well… What about this?", said Gaara, picking up a piece of paper on the floor. He looked up to see everyone arguing. Now, Gaara does not like to be ignored, so, can anyone guess what happens? 

Sand swirled around everyone, causing some skirts to fly a/n: *cough*TenTen*cough*, people to fall down, and some people to start for Gaara a/n: *cough*Sakura and Ino*cough*.

"GAARA!!", they yelled. Living with the Raccoon a/n: ^-\\ for all that time caused everyone to be more used to him.

Suddenly noticing his mistake, he threw the paper at the girls, and ran behind Naruto. a/n: dragon: I wonder why? ^_\\ lakergurl: BAKA!! NO YAOI!! dragon: I know, but I can dream, cant I… *clouds* 

"THERE!!", he yelled. Sakura and Ino stopped, and stared at the paper which was picked up by Ino.

"What's this?", she said.

~*~At some restaurant on the beach big enough to fit them in ~*~

"So… what is it?", asked TenTen as she sat down.

"Well, it is a flyer…", said Lee, stating the obvious, causing everyone to sweat drop as he did his "Right On!" pose. 

"Actually, he is right", Naruto replied, causing all to fall down except for him and Lee, who stared at each other and shrugged, taking their seats.

"Yes No. I mean, _yes_ it is a flyer, and _no_ that's not it", Sakura told them.

This brought question marks over everyone's head… literally!

"It is a advertisement for a place in… Tokyo?… for free. I mean, free for Shinobi…"

"That's sure convenient…", said Temari, kind of sarcastically.

"What do you mean?", asked Sasuke.

"Well, don't a/n: yes, I did that on purpose it seem weird that our house just happened to burn down, and that this happened to fall on the floor, and that we just happen to be shinobi. I mean, this could be another trick by our sensei's!!"

After thinking about for a while, they decided that their sensei's wouldn't be stupid enough to burn their house. I mean, that's just ridiculous… isn't it?

"NAY!!", was heard throughout the food joint, from the combined voices of them.

"Then, I guess we should go ther--"

"No, wait. Let's read it first.", said Shikamaru.

Everyone fell when they realized they didn't know anything about the place, let alone where to go.

"Yeah, let's do that….", Neji replied, helping Sakura up. a/n: AWWWWWWW!!

FLYER BELOW#### FLYER BELOW#### FLYER BELOW#### FLYER BELOW

A/N: forgive the ugliness, as it cannot be done in like a template form because f f . net doesn't show those!!

****

________________________________________________________________________

WAS YOUR HOUSE JUST BURNED?

WELL!! WE GOT YOUR SOLUTION!!

CALL THIS TOLL-FREE NUMBER

1-H-O-M-E-B-U-R-N-E-D

1-4-6-6-3-2-8-7-6-3-3

FREE FOOD!! 

RAMEN MAKING MACHINE!!

ALLOWANCE GIVEN EVER WEEK- 10,000 YEN!!

POOL AND JACUZZI!!

FULLY OPERATION HOME THEARTER!!

AND…AND… SOME MORE STUFF!!

This home is located in Tokyo, Japan. 

Please Call A.S.A.P for your chance!!

HURRY!!

…NOW!! 

WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

insert basic stuff here

INSERT THE IMAGE OF WHAT YOU SEE LATER HERE

________________________________________________________________________

"Well, that explains it… good enough at least", Shikamaru said sarcastically, "how troublesome."

"Yeah… well, so…", Lee said.

"Yeah?", asked TenTen, noticing that Lee wanted to ask a question.

"Um… eh…. Er… so…", he started to say, but was interrupted by Neji, who after a few years with this bozo, learned how to deal with him…

"JUST DAMN SAY IT ALREADY!!" a/n: ._\\ ._., he half yelled, and half "hit" Lee.

"Ok… Where is Tokyo?", Lee said, giving his "Defeated" Face. 

Again, the gang fell straight onto the floor, hitting it with there faces. a/n: I guess they just seemed to like that position a lot?! X_\\, X_X 

"I dunno, but we could… you know, CALL THE NUMBER!!", Sakura yelled into his face. Lee winced, not from pain or hurt, but from fear.

"Yes. I agree.", Sasuke said with a firm face, of course. a/n: Lakergurl: *drool*

"Hey, Sasuke? Why don't…you know?!… try to show some emotion?!", Naruto said, sticking his face into Sasuke's. 

a/n: Dragon: well, sorry, but they ain't gonna kiss… that already happened ^_\\

"Shut up, dope!"

"MAKE ME!!"

"FINE!!"

Sasuke brought his fist up, but was stopped by Ino putting her hand on his.

"Sasuke-chan now -chan, cuz they no longer like him, please stop. I am a blonde, dead-sexy teenager, who is PMSing right now. So… if you don't stop… I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!!", Ino said, finishing the last part with anger flushing to her face.

"Uh… Ino", Lee, said from behind her.

"WHAT?!"

"If you don't stop, you are going to kill Sasuke-kun."

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!", she said, looking at from Lee to Sasuke's face, seeing him turning blue, "OH!! I AM SOOO SORRY!!", she said, letting him go.

"*HEAVE HEAVE*"

"HAHA!!", Naruto laughed, pointing a finger at Sasuke, who looked like a fish with his mouth open like that.

"HELLO?!?!?!?! CAN WE GO?!?!?!", Shikamaru yelled… for once….

"Uh yeah….", Neji said.

~*~ At a phone booth, where Sasuke and Naruto are trying to kill each other to see~*~ who gets to call, while Neji is already dialing the number

"Idiots…", Neji muttered to himself as the phone rang. dragon: now I know Lakergurl always says "baka", but she knows no Japanese and tries to act like she does ^_\\, so ignore that

"_Hello?"_, said a voice over the phone.

"Hello Sir--", Neji started.

"I AM A GIRL!!", said the masculine voice over the phone.

"Uh….oh…. Well, hello Mam…we would like to know about this house…"

And so the conversation went on, with the sounds of Naruto and Sasuke getting their asses handed to them by each other, and Ino and Sakura making them shut up, and the woman who sounded like a man.

After a while….

"Ok… Thank you si-- Mam…", Neji said, the expression on his face still.

"Your welcome, we will expect you when you arrive.", and with that said, the woman hung up. 

Neji walked out of the phone booth, and looked around him. Everyone was asleep. It was already night. His eyes twitched… he was kinda sleepy too. So he went over to Sakura, put his arms around her, and feel asleep.

~*~ The Other End Of The Phone Line ~*~

A lit cigarette sat, still burning, next to a hung-up phone. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

End Of Chapter 1 

########################################################################

Next Chapter- 

A long trip. A threatening Sasuke. A complaining Shikamaru. And…. WHAT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!! **Are We There Yet? )PART 1 OF 3(**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Dragon: I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!

Lakergurl: I tried to get him to do it, but he couldn't

Dragon: well… all of us don't have brand new computers!! Sorry, but my internet was down, I am to poor to own a printer, and I have no where to go to buy a floppy, BUT MY COMPUTER IS FINALLY FIXED!! YAY!!

Lakergurl: YAY!! 

Yami: *sarcastically* YAY!! *swirls finger around in the air* can we go now?

Dragon: Yeah… well, SASUKE!! YOUR TURN!!

Sasuke: Do I have to?

Lakergurl: YES!! U HAVE TO!!

Sasuke: *sulk* fine… Well… please review for me, and I might give ya something *takes off his shirt* 

Lakergurl: *faint*

****

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE MORE CHAPTERS!! HURRY!! GO!! NOW!! GOOOOOOOOOO!! REVIEWWWWWWWW!! 

BYE NOW!! COME BACK, Y'ALL X_\\;;;


	3. Are We There Yet?

A/N: Dude, new dragon18...if u haven't noticed...n to the readers too, you could probably tell who wrote which chapter. ^___^ my co-writer's work is more of a ... well, different way of writing...XD. Sorry that we haven't updated as much as I used to...so new dragon18 and I have come to the conclusion...well I haven't called him yet. XD We have come to the conclusion that we will update this once a week. There, I've said it. *sigh* I have three other stories two other stories to work on...Dangerously Sixteen and What a Girl Really Wants. Lately, I've been spacing out lately.... I apologize for the days' delay especially for my other stories. Please enjoy!! Read and Review!!

new dragon18: well THAT was a long author's note there...*sweat drop*

lakergurl262: so what?!?!?! I want my readers to be informed.

new dragon18: "informed" oouu...biggie word!! XD

lakergurl262: *bonks new dragon18 with a mallet* baka.

new dragon18: you know no japanese...

lakergurl262: ... neither do you!!

new dragon18: w/e

lakergurl262: *sings "Here comes the Bride"* da dum da dum...

new dragon18: NOOOOOOO!!!! *runs to a corner and hides*

(daydreamer5290 appears out of nowhere)

daydreamer5290: HEYLO!! *looks at lakergurl262 who has an evil grin and a scared new dragon18* o.O

lakergurl262: poor Kaveh. He's got cold feet!

daydreamer5290: Sad, sad...well the wedding's coming!! Da dum da dum!!

new dragon18: well going on...and moving on...

lakergurl262 and daydreamer5290: Oh yeah...enjoy our third chapter!!!

new dragon18: WHAT THE--- *bonks daydreamer5290 on the head* THAT'S EVA'S AND MY STORY!! Go finish your survivor and pain of love story...

daydreamer5290: o.O A little possessive here eh? *snicker*

lakergurl262: moving on...

new dragon18: thank you.

lakergurl262: anytime. XD

daydreamer5290: oook. bye bye. ((she randomly disappears into thin air))

====================================================================================

Disclaimer: 

new dragon18 and lakergurl262: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! NOW...HAPPY?!?!?!?!?!

lakergurl262: I want my Kakashi plush doll!! *pouts*

new dragon18: Hinata...*drool*

both of them: ENJOY!! XD

====================================================================================

**CO-WRITTEN BY: "THE SHORT ONE" AND "THE TALL ONE"**

new dragon18: wtf?!?!

lakergurl262: it's true...*tear*

====================================================================================

**"Are We There Yet?"**

====================================================================================

The tapping of the footsteps could be heard a mile away while the audible sound of Naruto's bickering could be heard MILES away...

"Are we there yet?" Naruto held his belongings and was walking besides Hinata and Sasuke.

Sasuke answered, "No, idiot..."

A few seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

Sasuke then began to get irritated while Hinata just smiled at Naruto's stupidity. XD. "YOU IDIOT, WE'VE JUST BEGAN WALKING 10 MILES FROM THE HOUSE, AND YOU THINK THAT TOKYO IS RIGHT ABOVE THAT ROAD?!?!?!?!?!" Just then, the person ahead of the line, Shikamaru, stopped.

"What's that?" he pointed out towards them. It looked like a very busy city with sparkling lights and honks and horns of cars were buzzing into the streets.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto broke the silence.

Shikamaru walked closely up to the sign and it said, "WELCOME to Kyoto...IF you are looking for Tokyo...go for x amount of miles," at this everyone fell down after a long ten miles of walking on barefoot. 

"x amount of miles?" Naruto whimpered, "...so when are we going to arrive there?"

"If you stop your bickering we will arrive there in about two days, idiot..."

Ten-Ten looked to her side and got out a canteen and poured water on herself to keep herself cool from the hot blazing sun's rays. ((Lee drooled at this moment XD))

"Concentrate Lee!!" Sakura slapped him on the side of his head, while the group resumed on their walking. She heavily carried her belongings as they continued down the rough road.

After a few hours of walking, the group then decided to stop to take a rest, since Naruto's yelling and whining made them succumb to it. "HEHEHEHEHE!!!" Naruto plopped himself down beside Hinata and took out a box of food. Everyone knew that he was going to eat his Ramen, but instead...there was no more food left in that container.

"Naruto-kun...remember? You ate it five minutes after we took off," she blushed as everyone was sweat dropping at the incident, "here...have some," Hinata handed Naruto some of the sushi she had made before they left for the walking trip.

Near the shades, Neji and Sakura were both eating their meals quietly, while Ten-Ten and Lee were behind them...since a big oak tree divided the two couples. XD.

Shikamaru rested himself near a pond and calmly stared at the crystal water as if he was thinking of a way to get to Tokyo. From a few feet away, Ino looked up to see how Shikamaru was doing. The blonde then ignored him as she went back to her eating with Sasuke and Temari and Gaara. ((huh))

"All right people, lets go!!!" Naruto stood up and pointed to the road. Sakura then stood up and pointed at him in stupidity, "NARUTO!!! You idiot!!! That was the road that we came from!! It's..."

"That way," Shikamaru looked up from his meditation from the water...his eyes were facing towards another open road. He stood up and gathered his luggage and then started off...letting everyone file up behind him like flies. 

"Sure...you knew where to go eh?" Naruto scoffed at Sakura as she picked up her pink suitcase and Neji helped her with her other stuff.

"Leave her alone," a frightening stare from Neji silenced the two.

As the group carried on their long journey which is yet to be accomplished, Naruto caught up with Shikamaru and Sasuke. The same as always, the blonde was sweating from the hot sun and then opened his mouth, but Sasuke's hand covered his mouth.

"Don't...you...say...that...sentence...again," a vein was visible near his throbbing temple.

When he let go of his hand, Naruto sighed. "Are we there yet?" Sasuke was going to hit Naruto, but Hinata went in the way and stopped him.

"Please...I don't want anyone hurt," her soft voice seemed to make everyone stare at her. Sasuke let out a grunt before turning around and going on his heel. 

~*~

Another hour passed, and the sun was about to go down...Shikamaru looked out toward the horizon and then turned to the others. "The sun's going to go down soon, we need to make up a campsite...Sasuke, go get some wood...and Naruto...stay here...and Lee and Neji...go set up the tents...and you girls...stay here,"

"HEY!! Are you calling me a girl??" Naruto held his hand up in defiance.

"You'd look hot if you were a girl..." Shikamaru playfully joked...and then made a disgusted face at what he just said, and then turned around.

Naruto rolled his hands into two fists and grumbled as he looked at the girls he was stuck with. "Don't worry, we're girls..." Temari snickered.

"I'm not a girl!!" Naruto pouted while Hinata went over to comfort him.

In a group...for some miracle...Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Ten-Ten, and Hinata...they looked at each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing. The girls went over to Lee and Neji who were fixing up the tents.

"Hey guys...leave it to us..." Temari stepped forward and grabbed some poles from Lee while Neji gave her an icy glare but softened when Sakura came. 

"We girls decided-," but before they could finish Shikamaru came up from behind the girls and looked at them.

Ino blushed but grew angry, "Don't look at us as if we're the weaker sex!!" ((wow))

Shikamaru, "I didn't," he smiled.

Feeling her cheeks getting hot, Ino then shot out a good idea, "If you guys think that girls can't make tents...well you'd better prove us wrong!!"

"I think that we should have a competition...the gender that makes the best campsite gets the glory of being better of the other...AND they get to carry their luggage the rest of the way," Ten-Ten smiled as everyone agreed.

"All right, let's start...ON YOUR MARKS...GET SET...GOOOOO!!!" Ino yelled out as if she were a cheerleader ((^___^))

Neji hastily passed Lee some poles while Sasuke quickly ran to find some firewood. Shikamaru and Naruto just stood there. The girls were just standing there looking at their vacant area with some question marks on their heads.

"Where does this pole go?" Sakura asked. Startled by Ino's yells and cheering, Sakura immediately threw the poles at Hinata...and then started going for the wood while Temari and Ten-Ten unfolded the sheets and looked for some animals to eat. ((sad...sad...))

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GIRLS ARE DOING?!?!?!?!?!HURRY UP YOUR ASSES!! WE GIRLS ARE NUMBER ONE DO YOU HEAR?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ino had a microphone in her hand...where did she get that??

"You are soo annoying Ino," Shikamaru folded his arms sighing at Ino.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M DOING SOMETHING YOU LAZY-BUM!!"

Amidst the yellings, Sakura paced herself on the tree branches looking for some good wood, she then looked down and saw some pieces of branches already broken...

"Someone has been here," Sakura whispered as she looked around to see her opponent lurking around...

Back at the campsite, Hinata was trying to steady the poles as Ino blurted out her words.

"HINATA!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING??? OH...YEAH THAT'S THE RIGHT WAY!! HEHE...MY BAD!! YOU GO GIRL!! GO GO GO GO GO!!!" Ino kept yelling into the microphone as Naruto lounged himself watching Lee and Neji were working on the tents.

"If you have any consideration, you could at least help us with this," Lee wiped his forehead against the sun.

"I'll go find some wood...I don't want Sasuke to get all the glory just for getting wood," Naruto then ran off.

"HINATA MOVE THAT POLE OVER HERE TO MAKE LIKE A 45 DEGREE ANGLE...WAIT...UH...YEAH, PUT IT THERE...WHERE THE HELL IS SAKURA?? WHAT IS TAKING HER SOO LONG?!?!?!?!?!" Ino felt her veins popping out of her temples all ready.

~*~

Sakura jumped down to the level surface and then looked around for some wood. The energy of Ino's voice could be heard from a far distance and that was what kept Sakura motivated to do. Her emerald green eyes searched the trees surrounding her...and then it landed on a perfect tree.

A few distances away, Sasuke held some bundles of wood already under his arms and was running up the trees and leaping from branches. Sweat was trickling down from his neck as the cool air passed through his clothes to chill him down. For a few minutes he could feel someone's presence just 50 feet away from him. He looked and saw a pink head trying to take some branches and wood. He curled up a smile and then quickly dropped his wood close to the girl and then leapt away.

Some wood fell out of nowhere near Sakura, and she screamed. 

"HEY!! You could have killed me!!" she yelled at the person who did that, but he wasn't there...

The pink-haired girl looked up and saw a distinct figure going away and then looked at the ground...bundles of wood already picked up for her... With a smile, Sakura picked it up and then ran back to the campsite.

~*~

"Do you see it?" Temari whispered as Ten-Ten crept up behind her.

"Yeah...it's over there," Ten-Ten pointed to a deer nearby who was nibbling on some grass, "what should we do? It's horrible to even kill that creature..."

"Stop whining, we have to find something to eat...here wait," Temari slowly crept up behind the deer but the animal heard her and then ran off leaving Temari on the ground.

"I GIVE UP!!" Temari slammed her fist on the dirt as Ten-Ten walked up next to her.

"How many deers have we let go?"

"7,"

"Let's go,"

"Ok," the girls then walked off back to the campsite with empty hands.

~*~

"WORK OFF YOUR ASSES PEOPLE!! COME ON, THE GUYS ARE ALMOST DONE!!" Ino yelled at Hinata who was basically doing all the work on the tents. ((poor hinata))

"Got it," Hinata sighed and wiped her forehead with her sleeve when she finally set up the tent, but then it fell down. She looked for her cousin and was shocked that their tent were almost finished.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE!! KEEP ON WORKING...GO GO GO GO GO GO!!!!" Ino yelled as Shikamaru sighed near some shady trees watching Lee and Neji cooling off for a tiny break.

A minute later, Sakura came running with some wood under her two arms and then placed it a few feet away from the tent, and then lit a fire. She then helped Hinata with the tent as Temari and Ten-Ten coincidentally came back.

"YOU GIRLS FINALLY CAME...NOW MOVE IT!!" Ino yelled out again.

The boys were almost done with their tent and Sasuke finally arrived with some wood. "Where have you been? We figured that you wouldn't take long...but I guess Naruto was right," Lee said.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Looking for some wood," Neji answered calmly as he was finishing up on the tent.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS!! WE WON!! WOOT WOOT!! WE PROVED YOU GUYS WRONG NOW!! WE GIRLS ARE NOT THE WEAKER SEX!!" Ino and the other girls gathered around to the guys and their mouths dropped to the floor.

The guys were finished too...

"Wait...who won?" Sakura asked.

Shikamaru stepped up closer to Ino and said, "We won,"

Offended, Ino shot back at him and yelled into her microphone which Shikamaru closed his ears, "No, WE WON!! And besides...isn't a winning team supposed to have all of their teammates in their team when they win??" a smile flashed from Ino's face declaring victory.

"Naruto...that idiot," Shikamaru whispered. Just then, Naruto came running with some wood under his arms and everyone else fell down.

"Oh, heh heh...I guess I'm late?" Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed.

"We'll call it a night," Shikamaru said as he went into the tent.

"All right, but we won," Ino walked away going into the girls' tent.

From inside, Shikamaru and Ino peeped their head out and yelled at each other.

"NO, WE WON!!"

"YOU IDIOT, WE WON...IT'S SOO OBVIOUS, YOU GIRLS ARE WEAK!!"

"WHATEVER, AT LEAST WE HAVE ALL OUR TEAMMATES TOGETHER BEFORE YOU DID!!"

"WE WON,"

"NO,"

"YES,"

"NO,"

"YES WE DID!!"

"NO, YOU DIDN'T!!"

Irritated Sakura yelled at them, "Oh will you two shut up and make out all ready?!?!?!?!??!"

The yelling stopped...

"Let's call it a night people," Sakura then walked over and sat down with her girls next to the fire as Shikamaru and Ino felt their cheeks get hot...either because of what Sakura said...or because of the radiance of the fire...

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! XD*


	4. How Much Longer?

A/N: Long time no see!!! Actually...well, write...lol. Sorry for the how many weeks? Sorry for the two months...wow...that long? Anyway, my co-writer got sick because of this flu outbreak in our bubble city...we both really enjoy the reviews!! Thank you's to everyone who reviewed, the list is soo long that I don't really want to waste it for this chapter...^___^ new dragon18 and I will make a thank you list all for you all...winter break is coming soon and that means that I will have no writer's block, have time to type, update, and hang out. Feel free to email me at lakergurl262@yahoo.com

NOTE: There has been a notice in the home section that they will probably delete my stories that have author notes in them as an individual chapter. I have sent them an email regarding that so I really do hope that they won't take away my Come Come Paradise, What a Girl Really Wants, and Dangeorusly Sixteen. If any of you know what has been going on with the author notes ideal, please IM me or email me with the address I have given to you above.

new dragon18: why are you sad? you seem so quiet...*looks at her*

lakergurl262: I don't know...

new dragon18: Aww...is my wife sad?? Come here *snuggles*

lakergurl262: *cocks an eyebrow up* WTF? what was THAT for??

new dragon18: a hug. *smiles revealing shiny teeth*

lakergurl262: that is fake! *points at the teeth*

new dragon18: huh? NO, its REAL.

lakergurl262: ... how come I don't have crushes anymore on guys?? *pouts*

new dragon18: I don't know...I don't have a girlfriend. .

lakergurl262: what, you're not satisfied?? 

new dragon18: ...

lakergurl262: I don't get it...ever since we got married, I have never laid an eye on any guy lately but so far I have only said, "Oh, that guy is cute," but never have I had any infatuation with anyone. And yet, I don't have any feelings that are romantic whatsoever with you.

new dragon18: I know...me neither.

lakergurl262: *sits*

[silence]

[silence grows]

lakergurl262 and new dragon18: I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!! *hugs*

[silence]

lakergurl262 and new dragon18: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

[If you would like to be in this funny conversation feel free to IM us at gangerxbanger or cherrixberrie]

====================================================================================

Disclaimer: no comment...

====================================================================================

"How Much Longer?"

====================================================================================

It has been nearly a day since the last campout and the gang headed on down the open road. Naruto was slowly dragging himself and his belongings as the others tried to keep their pace while Shikamaru led the group. The scorching sun was blazing hot that day and no one dared to murmur a word since it was even too hot to speak a word. Only the vibrations and sounds of the ground could be heard along with Naruto's complaining.

"How much longer to go??" Naruto wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his bare hand and surprisingly got out a bottle of "water" not ramen contents in it. Shikamaru kept on going ignoring his grumbles while the others couldn't help but pity themselves for having to drag themselves into walking to Tokyo.

"We should have used the car back at the house, where YOU Shikamaru stuffed our luggage in!" Temari snapped like a piranha, "think of it, instead of walking our feet off we could have at least some decent air conditioning and protection of the sun...look at my face!" Temari calmly touched the surface of her cheek. Sakura too did the same thing and the other girls did also the same routine. However, the guys turned no attention to their complexion except to get to Tokyo.

"If we didn't complain and listen to Naruto about needing to rest and eat, THEN we would have been in Tokyo by now!!!" Shikamaru shouted back from the front where his voice would echo between each person.

Tired of the fighting and bickering from one another, Sakura yelled at everyone. "HOLD IT!!" everyone stopped. "look at you all, complaining about the car, the looks...well I agree about this, and the food...thanks to Naruto, and the car...shame on you Shikamaru!" Sakura pointed her finger at each and everyone of them in the group.

"If you want to get to Tokyo faster, then stop your complaining!" Sakura bellowed. A few seconds later Sakura smiled and asked, "does anyone want to sing a song while we walk? To diminish the complaining and fights,"

The others looked at each other, "a song? Who wants to sing a song in the middle of nowhere," Naruto then stepped out and raised his hand like an energetic student waiting to tell the sensei his logical answer.

"I WILL," he said as he flashed a shiny smile, which Hinata nearly fell over.

"Ok, everyone sing along, whether you like it or not!! Naruto, you start it," Sakura then went back to Neji and walked on as Naruto cleared his throat for the first note.

"DoO...rAaeY...mIeEyY...fAaAA" his warmup was totally off key and everyone put their hands to their ears and yelled at him.

"DON'T continue," they said. However, Sakura glared at them and then they let Naruto go on.

"We all go marching one by one Hoorah! Hoorah!" Naruto sang. He was waiting for the others to continue with them but everyone stopped and looked at him, especially Sakura.

"You IDIOT!!! What kind of song is that??" Sakura hit him with a mallet on his head. Naruto chuckled with his arm behind his head.

"Well, you said you wanted a song...so here it is, heh heh heh...?" Naruto smiled. Everyone sweat dropped and knew that this was likely to come out from Naruto.

"Fine, let's all sing..." Sakura said.

"We all go marching two by two Hoorah! Hoorah!" Shikamaru and Ino walked by each other as the others formed with their partners.

"We all go marching three by three Hoorah! Hoorah!" Neji, Sakura, Sasuke paired up and walked as the others did the same.

"The annoying one stops to drink some water, and they all go marching down into the open road," everyone looked at Naruto, who drank some water from his canteen.

"What?" a confused look came on his face while everyone continued on.

"We all go marching four by four Hoorah! Hoorah!" everyone sang except for Sasuke. Naruto stopped and touched him by the shoulder.

"Hey, you're not singing!" Naruto said. A cold look came upon Sasuke's face and a simple reply came from him.

"Shut up, idiot,"

A few moments later, a car passed by them and the driver honked the horn and wolf-whistled at the girls while the guys glared at the driver.

Another moment later, a convertible passed by them and the driver honked the horn and yelled sexy remarks at the guys while the girls glared at the driver.

Another few moments later, a bicycle passed by them and the group paid no attention. ^____^ 

Another more moments later, another car passed by them and they paid no attention to the group standing for a ride. ((haha payback))

"This is not going to work, we're not going to get a ride," Ino complained while Naruto was still humming the song. With a vein throbbing in her temple she knocked Naruto, "this is no time to be singing!! We won't get to Tokyo at this time!!"

The group waited...and waited...and waited...

Later, a farmer's truck came by and it stopped. Shikamaru looked up and walked over to the driver. He then came running back telling them that they got a ride. Naruto then ran to the front seat but Shikamaru got it, "I got navigating skills," he made an excuse. Naruto and the others then sat in the back...with the chickens and pigs...((It is a farmer's truck))

~*~

"So matey, watcha up been doin lately," the farmer rolled down the window and spit out some of his phlegm out on the road. Shikamaru closed his eyes and then answered.

"We're going to To--" but before he could finish the yellings from the back distracted him. 

~*~

"NARUTO SIT STILL!!!!" Lee yelled as Naruto kept on running around in the small area as the chickens chased after him while Hinata were trying to calm down the chickens. Sasuke just sat still as a hen laid on his head. Sakura and Neji were in each other's arms as a pig chowing down on some slop stared at the two as it ate. Ten-Ten and Ino were feeding the chickens while Gaara and Temari sat in their own little corner witnessing the whole event.

"GWAAAAAAAHHH!!! THEY'RE ALIVE THEY'RE ALIVE!!!!!" Naruto kept on running little steps as the chickens bit on his orange jumpsuit.

"BAK BAK BAK BAK BAK BAK BAK BAK!!" the chickens went.

"NAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!" Sakura yelled.

"OINK OINK OINK OINK OINK SWHOOSH OINK OINK OINK OINK SWHOOSH," the pig oinked and dipped his head into the food and then oinked and then dipped.

"AYE AYE AYE AYE YAYAYAYA AYE AYE AYE YAYAYAYA!!!" Naruto jumped and ran as the chickens caught on. Hinata behind him picked up each chicken one by one and threw them at Sasuke.

Sasuke experiencing flying chickens felt something hard on his head. "BAK," the hen looked down and nestled itself into Sasuke's hair assuming it to be her nest. The guy took the hen by his hand and set it down, grabbing the object left on his head. He held it to the others.

"Got egg?"

~*~

"Heh Heh matey, man you dOo crack my hineys!!" the farmer said as Shikamaru had his face pressed against the window as if wanting to get out, "it seems like them old chickens have got it, eh?" he punched Shikamaru who let out a cry and then continued his farmer chuckle. 

"Heh Heh, you need some meat over there boy, my chickens will do them good heh heh heh," the famer drove on.

~*~

Naruto fell on top of Ino as the chickens attacked the mad orange suit. He looked up at the furious blonde smacked him by the cheeks. Just then, the truck halted. Everyone looked up and got out of the truck.

"Well, matey, I guess we are here, now get some meat on those bones now," the farmer bid everyone farewell especially to Shikamaru who had a haunted face from the ride. When the truck drove off, the sounds of the pigs and chickens were all that was heard.

"WE ARE HERRREE!!!" Naruto had a satisfied look. Shikamaru smiled as he went up to the sign. As he read it, his smile disappeared.

"WELCOME to Tochigi, if you are looking for Tokyo, go back for x amount of miles," Shikamaru read.

Everyone fell down.

"Tochigi, eh? Thanks farmer..." Shikamaru chuckled silently.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =P

Note: If you didn't get what Shikamaru said, back in the truck he said something...that the farmer misunderstood...yeah ^____^

**  
  
**  



	5. Finally at Tokyo!

A/N: Ohayo!! Watashi wa Eva desu. =P Anyway, how are you all doing? School is passing by so quickly and it seems like we just started school awhile ago...soon I will be a sophomore. What about you guys? How's school for you? I hope that it's not as hard as my teachers. Ugh...there are these mean girls in my history class.... They look like the asian girls that are like popular and will become druggies later on and probably will go to a community college and get disowned by their parents because of having an illegitimate kid. Anyway, there has been some complications and so I'm not cowriting this with new dragon18...eh [i never wanted to...i probably wanted to...but i was in a weird mood that day...sorry Kaveh] So now I'm writing this on my own. I hope you like this chapter =P Please review!!

**THIS IS AN UPDATED VERSION OF CHAPTER FIVE DUE TO SOME MISTAKES. THANK YOU ** Shy_Lil_Dreamer FOR THE IMPORTANT MISTAKE I MADE!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...  
  


~Finally at Tokyo!~  
  


The group slowly dragged themselves to the entrance of the nearest city they reached. Shikamaru went up to the sign and took a glance at it and smiled. "Welcome to Tokyo, you are at the right time and right place," he whispered as Ino walked up next to him and dropped her luggage and wiped her forehead.

"Finally, we're here Shikamaru," she smiled at him however he ignored her reply and continued onto his path with the others following him.

The others stared at the environment engulfed around them, they arrived at one of Tokyo's busiest hours. Night. The starry sky was glistening with stars that lighted their way to their destination with Naruto's along the way. Shikamaru held his belongings and stepped on the cold concrete ground. There were vehicles zooming past him and bright lights were everywhere in every corner in the night.

"Wow...it's beautiful," Sakura's emerald green eyes glittered in the night as excitement shone in her face while Neji calmly put his arm around her and continued on.

Later there was a screech and the girls screamed. It was a car. The driver honked at them "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? STOP AT A RED LIGHT FOR GOODNESS' SAKE!! LOSERS!!" and then the car drove on.

"Shikamaru, what did that guy mean?" Ino poked at his shoulder.

Shikamaru shrugged her hands off and said, "I don't know, weird city."

"I heard that we have to stop at a red light and go at a green light, that's probably how it works here," Temari winked with a satisfied showy smile on her face.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto then stood up and pointed a tall building. "THERE!"

Everyone looked.

Naruto pointed at the building. It said, "1-800-HOMEBURNED COMPANY" ^___^

The others followed the energetic blonde. When they entered the building they were amazed at the quality of everything residing inside. The walls were of a tint of orange and some matching furniture that seemed to have cost many yens because it was probably imported from some exotic country. The walls were hung with famous portraits and there was a huge desk in front of them with a secretary there with some phones in her hands.

"YEAH YEAH!! SO WHAT IF YOU HOME GOT BURNED? GO AWAY!" the secretary blew a bubble as she chewed on her gum, "UH-HUH. LOOK HERE IS WHAT YOU SHOULD DO OK? DON'T CALL US. OUR COMPANY IS NOT CALLED 1-800-HOMEBURNED." the woman rolled her eyes.

Naruto walked up to her and pressed on this little button that set a little "ding". The secretary hung up on her client and smiled at her new customers.

"Hello, this is 1-800-HOMEBURNED, how may I help you?" a sweet tempting smile flashed across her fair skin.

"We got this flier out of a random time, could you fill us in on this?" Shikamaru gave the lady the flier they have received when their home got burned down.

The secretary got out one of her big glasses and put them on. "Hmm..." the others looked at each other. "Ahh...." they looked at her, "Ok, your place is over across the street with big lights. That will be 20,000 yen."

The others gaped their eyes open, "ARE YOU SERIOUS??"  
  


The lady laughed and winked at Naruto, "I'm kidding, since I like you, you get to go free. Feel free to visit me anytime blonde boy," when she said that, Hinata from behind glared at her and kept her hands from fisting.

~*~

The gang caught up with the traffic and entered the tall building. When they entered they were surprised. The person that was most surprised was Naruto. There was a ramen-making machine right on the left and there were some neighbors having their dinner down in the lounge and some went upstairs to their apartments. The group approached the big desk where the manager of the building smiled at them.

"Hello, are you the people that got their homes burnt down?"

"Uh...hasn't anyone here gotten theirs burnt down?" Ino rolled her eyes. Not realizing that people heard her, an old lady started crying while her son around his thirties comforted her making a face at Ino.

"Ok...well, I predict that your room is at the very top, the biggest rooms in our entire building. Make yourself comfortable and here are your keys for each one of you, good night." the manager smiled.

"Do we have to pay?" Hinata shyly asked.

"Your expenses have been paid by an anonymous sponsor. How generous the amount was," the tall man blushed and then shook his head, "Have a good night,"

~*~

"That was unusual," Sasuke said his first words of the night.

"You're telling me," Temari scooted right next to him dragging her brother Gaara.

Naruto and Hinata held hands as they stood in the elevator with the others. Shikamaru stood alone in his own little corner while Ino stared at him at the corner of her eye at the opposite side. Lee and Ten-Ten stood together in front of Naruto and Hinata while Sasuke and Sakura and Neji stood together with Temari and Gaara at the end.

When they reached their floor, they stepped onto the rich red carpet that must've been cleaned everyday. The people walked to the nearest door and stopped. The door had a number. This door said number 4. Sakura stared at her key and realized that her key said the number 4. She looked over to Neji's and was surprised that his key said 3.

"You guys, I think our keys show what our rooms are," Sakura turning onto her smart side. The others looked at their keys and compared to each others.

"Sakura, your room is the same as mine," Shikamaru showed her his key. It said number 4. It all came down to the rooms.

Room 1= Hinata and Ino  
Room 2= Gaara, Temari, and Ten-Ten  
Room 3= Naruto, Sasuke  
Room 4= Sakura and Shikamaru  
Room 5= Lee and Neji

"Ok then," Ino shrugged as she opened her door. When she did her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "KAWAII!!" her room was customized already fit to their personalities. The room was baby blue with glow in the dark stars and two matching twin beds of blue sheets and pillows. There is a small coffee table on the other side and between the beds was a blue drawer with a small blue lamp and alarm clock. Toward the middle on the other side of the wall was a 12-inch television with a DVD player plus VCD plus VCR player with a collection of movies already on the right side. And there were two three doors. Hinata walked in with Ino and then shut the door on the others.

Shikamaru sneered, "Fine then, I wonder how our rooms look like Sakura, but we'll wait because I want to see what the others have," Sakura nodded.

Next was room number 2. Temari opened her door and smiled at her room. There were was a bunk bed of a light tint color and near the other side was an isolated bed fit for someone who doesn't like to talk. *hint* and on the other side was a 12-inch television and three doors.

Then for room number 5 Neji and Lee approached their new room and didn't really recognize the designs on the inside of the room. They just set their luggage on their black beds and stared at the green walls with a 12-inch television in front of them and two refrigerators on either side.

Later was room 3. Naruto and Sasuke went in and was surprised at the interior. The room was painted dark blue and the beds were orange and almost has the same things as the others had in their rooms with three doors. When they went in Naruto jumped onto his claimed bed while Sasuke took the further bed. "Huh?" Naruto got up.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"There are three beds here..." Naruto said.

Next door in room number 4 Sakura settled herself into the crimson room with pink beds. "Bah...I hate pink," Shikamaru settled on a bed next to Sakura's. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," she smiled. She looked around the room and noticed that there was an extra bed. Shikamaru saw it too. The two looked at each other in a confused look and right at that moment one of the two doors opened and in came a person who had just taken a shower with a towel around his waist. His black hair was wet and he dried his hair with his other towel. Sakura and Shikamaru couldn't help but stare at the intruder.

"Oh, hey Sakura and Shikamaru. Kiba and I have been expecting you guys," he said.

"SHINO??? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!" Sakura and Shikamaru asked. And right at that moment, Naruto's yells were audible from next door. Sakura opened the other door and gasped. There was a huge living room and a kitchen too with a balcony right in front of her. She walked toward it and stared back at her room. "Oh my god," she said. In front of her was a row of doors starting from the left to the right. The bedrooms.

Sakura ran to Naruto's room and opened it and smiled. She knew what happened. 

"Hello Kiba," she smiled.

Akamaru ran up to her and Sakura carried the little dog in her arms as Kiba walked over to her and smiled back. The others went to Naruto's room and stared at Shino half naked and Kiba in his baby blue pajamas.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! XD


	6. Adjustments with Each Other Part I

A/N: HEYO!! =P I hope that you enjoyed the previous chapter...I've lost track of some stuff since I haven't updated in a long time. . Gomen. Anyhow, how's been life treating you? Well...I hope that you guys have been doing well. I hope that you guys review!!! =D 

Disclaimer: You know the procedure...

p.s. "I'm Too Sexy" the song is soo hilarious!!! =P hehe

~Adjustments with Each Other Part I~

It was morning and in the spacious living room, the inhabitants were attending their own agendas throughout the day. The scent of cooked ramen from the ramen-making machine wafted through every room...which woke up some of the sleepy heads who were still cooped up in their own customized bedrooms.

Shino was sitting in one of the couches watching and sitting. Hinata, in her pajamas, opened her bedroom door to the living room and massaged her face as her eyes took in the bright light that permeated through the clear glass windows ahead of her. Her long black hair was still in her usual style, and she headed to the kitchen to greet her boyfriend by giving him a closed kiss fearing her bad morning breath would scare him.

In the pink room, Sakura woke up and yawned a little and stretched her pale arms out greeting the new day. She pulled her pink hair back and held back into a french braid. She looked over to the bed next to hers and realized that Shikamaru was still asleep. With the scent of noodles spreading into their rooms, poor Shikamaru hasn't woken up. Sakura looked over to the bed on her other side and found it empty, and already made.

Letting out a small grunt, Sakura got up and made her bed fluffing the pillows into its normal state and then called Shikamaru to get up.

"Ehh..." the muffled voice was heard as Shikamaru held his face against his big pillow.

"Shikamaru! You have to wake up!" Sakura slapped Shikamaru on the back trying to get him up. Instead of receiving the reply that Sakura wanted, all the black haired guy did was roll over to his other side facing Sakura.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura raised her voice.

Shikamaru went back to his slumber and let out a little snore.

"UGH. That's it!" Sakura then went to Shikamaru's feet and tried to get him off of the bed but much to her surprise, Shikamaru grabbed onto the top of his mattress not letting go.

"Come on!! Wake up!!" Sakura gave him one last tug. Later she smiled and thought of a good idea. A few minutes later, she walked back to Shikamaru's bed and with a cup of cold water, she poured it onto Shikamaru's face.

"BAH, WHAT WAS THAT??" Shikamaru finally woke up feeling his wet hair.

"About time, now get up, breakfast is ready."

"I don't want to wake up," Shikamaru then went back to his usual sleeping position ignoring the wetness on his bed.

Putting up her hands up in defeat, Sakura went out into the living room greeting her roommates.

"Breakfast is ready!!" Naruto called out to everyone as Hinata set up the table, as Shino sat down first and as Hinata gave him his fork, he looked up at her for awhile and said, "Thank you," after he said that, everyone walked over to the table and started to eat as Shikamaru, in his nightwear walked over to his seat next to Ino and Sakura and ate his dish.

"Hey, since this is our first day together under the same roof, what are you all going to do today?" Kiba asked as he sneaked some noodles to his little dog Akamaru who sat on his lap.

"Shopping!" Ino replied.

"Get a manicure and pedicure," Temari looked at her nails.

"See some tour sites with Ten-Ten," Lee replied.

"Yeah...what he said," Ten-Ten smiled as she drank her soup.

"Watch TV," Shino replied.

"..." Gaara answered.

"Nothing of your concern," Sasuke said.

"Go to a spa and get my hair done," Sakura smiled.

"Sleep more," Shikamaru yawned.

"Go to the lounge downstairs and think of something to do," Naruto chuckled.

"Stay here and see what I can do," Hinata replied.

"Get a job," Neji resumed back to his eating. When he said that, everyone stopped eating and looked at Neji and then at each other.

"Oh yeah..." everyone thought.

"A job? Eh...it ain't easy here in Tokyo, it's always busy. People come and go," Kiba patted his dog on the head.

Naruto stood up and told everyone in his confidant tone, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, will get a job before the end of today!" and when he sat down, Hinata held his hand for support, as Shino, across from her, eyed the couple.

~*~

The energetic blonde took his beloved Hinata with him down the elevator. When he pressed the closing door button, he also pressed floor 1. As the two waited, silence crept among them. Hinata, nervous of what to say, kept staring at the closed doors in front of her. Naruto, staring at the floor, decided to make the first move. He moved his hand into Hinata's own hand and squeezed it. Facing him, Hinata blushed and stared into those ocean blue eyes that had drawn her into him in the first place. The couple gazed into each other's eyes, and then they slowly pulled in for a sweet kiss.

With that, a strong sensation shot through Naruto and he then ran his hands through Hinata's black hair that has grown over the half year they've been together. 6 months...a blissful and memorable relationship Naruto had finally found someone to share it with. Responding to his touch, Hinata brought her arms and embraced Naruto as the two were still liplocked with each other's tongue exploring each other's territory.

Naruto then made his way down to Hinata's neck and left soft kisses trailing down onto her chest, since Hinata wore a tank top. Hinata could feel his hands touching her skin even though the thin material covered her upper body. With her rosy cheeks, Hinata rested her head onto Naruto's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun,"

"I love you too Hinata," Naruto held her delicate face and brushed his lips against hers for some new action.

~*~

Sakura stood out onto the balcony looking out onto the busy morning streets as a slow breeze flew past her loose crimson hair. Shivering from the sudden chill, she held her arms together trying to warm herself up. Just then, she felt someone put a robe on her and found Neji the one doing this. Smiling, Neji wrapped her with his robe and with that he embraced her from her back and gazed at the other buildings with Sakura.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Neji? The beautiful blue sky, and the nearby trees getting their green color...?" Sakura whispered.

Neji squeezed his hold onto Sakura and whispered a few words, "_You are so beautiful to me...you are so beautiful, you're everything I hoped for...everything I need...you are so beautiful to me,_" he softly sang into her ears as Sakura giggled to his sweet words.

Blushing, Sakura turned around facing Neji and kissed him.

~*~

"Good morning Tokyo! As you can see, we will have wonderful blue skies for the rest of this week, with mild fogs in the near mornings around 5 AM but it will subside around 7 AM, no rain will come until a few weeks from now..." Shino casually switched to another channel as he heard Akamaru barking in his cute voice and wagging its little tail and running around the place. It ran up and down the carpet in the living room trying to get Shino's attention, but he didn't any. Later, he then slid on the wood floor in the kitchen and ran into Temari who was looking in the refrigerator for something to eat.

Feeling something against her left leg, Temari looked down and saw a white ball on the ground. "EEK!!!" Temari immediately shut the door to the fridge and pointed to the thing that was in front of her that scared her.

"RAT!! THERE'S A RAT!!!" Temari shrieked!!

In the living room, Shino yelled across the room," Are you sure?"

Temari cringed forward and stared at the little fuzz ball. It then began to roll out into a little puppy. Akamaru, the puppy sniffed Temari's face since she cringed that far. Trying to hold back, Temari tried not to have a disgusted face. Akamaru let out a happy bark and showed his tongue and panted. He got up and wagged his little tail.

"Eh...good dog," with that said, Temari walked away with her cup of orange juice.

When she left, Akamaru stopped wagging his tail and let out a disappointed whimper and stared down at his reflection on shiny wooden floor.

~*~

Outside, near the elevator Shikamaru was waiting for the elevator. Checking his watch, the elevator had been occupied for a long time since he had waited. "Bah, who is in there? It's been 10 minutes!"

"Shikamaru!!!" a female's voice called out to him. 

Shikamaru looked up and knew that the voice belonged to only one person. "Yes, Ino?" he looked over and nearly had his eyes pop out.

"You like it?" Ino twirled around in a glittering skirt with a white satin tank top go match it, "I got it on sale a few stores away from here, Shikamaru? Are you ok?" the blonde put her hands to her waist after she put down her shopping bags.

"You look...well, you look..." Shikamaru tried to control his voice, but he could only let out broken words as his eyes were still set on the extravagant outfit that only made Ino more beautiful than she already was.

"I look...??" Ino looked at Shikamaru trying to look for a finish to the sentence.

"...ugly..." Shikamaru looked away toward the elevator.

Angry...a vein popped out of Ino's temple and she slowly walked up to Shikamaru and said, "I'm WHAT?"

"Sigh...do I have to repeat it Ino?" he looked at her in the corner of his eye. Ino felt red in the face and shot back at him.

"Well....well...fine! I'll return this dress then if I look hideous in this," Ino then walked the opposite direction and grabbed her shopping bags and started heading off in her direction.

"Wait, Ino." Shikamaru walked over to her.

"If you're trying to think of even more insulting vulgar words to me, save it for another time when I'm ready to punch you for it, but now I got my hands full. Now, excuse me, I'm going to return this!" Ino then continued on her way. And right at the second, the elevator door opened and Shikamaru didn't move as he stared at Ino walking away.

A/N: How was it???? Part II will come soon!!! Keep up with the reviews!!! =P

~Eva


	7. Adjustments with Each Other Part II

A/N: Hello!! How are you all doing? I hope that you guys are doing quite well. High school has been all right for me, lately we're rescheduling our classes for next year. gasp I'm going to be a sophomore next year =] Come to think of it...it's scary that in three years I'll graduate and go to an University and then from then on I will get a job...get settled down with the man of my dreams...have kids...go through the trouble with kids...and grow old with my special someone =] Interesting. Anyway, I hope that you liked the previous chapter...I couldn't think of anything to write for that chapter, if you guys have any suggestions you know what to do! I'm an IM away (cherrixberrie) or email away (lakergurl262yahoo.com) since we're talking about emails, I am proud of my email address! After the whole Kobe trial thing, I still respect him even though he had committed adultery . and I do support the Lakers because they are my favorite. The Spurs shouldn't have won last year . But oh well, they should have at least won at least one haha =] Please enjoy and review!! Also, I'm going to have a new addition to every chapter, a rambling of the day!! My famous hypothetical binary questions for you to answer! =]

Question of the Day: Would you rather love someone but only get your heart broken or never have loved at all? If so explain. If not, you have to explain why.

Disclaimer: You know the procedures...no need to explain =]

Adjustments With Each Other Part II

In the living room Lee and Ten-Ten were cuddling against each other watching television. Ten-Ten later got up and headed over to her room. Lee looked to his side and saw Shino staring steadily at him.

"Hello," Lee greeted his roommate.

"Good afternoon,"

"So...are you going to do anything today?" Lee asked.

"No," Shino got up and headed over to the balcony where Sakura and Neji once were but had headed out a few minutes ago.

When the bug lover left, Ten-Ten came back with a blanket for Lee and her. "Here you go, Lee," Ten-Ten covered her boyfriend and her with her warm blanket and snuggled with each other. The black-haired girl stared into those loving black eyes of his.

It seems to be apparent that Lee wanted something but couldn't. She knew this because his cheeks were hot red.

"Lee?"

"Sorry Ten-Ten for this uncomfortable position," Lee blushed furiously. Ten-Ten blinked twice. She didn't understand what he was saying. The two of them were sitting next to each other with their hands to themselves under one blanket.

"Is something wrong?" Ten-Ten leaned closer and put her arm around him, "is there something I can do to make you feel better?" her soft voice sent a spurt of sensation in Lee.

"Yes..." Lee looked down at Ten-Ten and smiled boyishly.

"How can I make you feel better?" Ten-Ten asked. Lee looked away and closed his eyes. Ten-Ten giggled because she knew EXACTLY what she can do to make him feel better. In a second, Ten-Ten pulled the blanket over the two and Ten-Ten placed herself upon Lee. From the outside, you could see a blanket on the couch with two bodies swarming around.

In his room, Sasuke could hear giggles and mumblings from the living room. He walked over to his bedroom door and peered out to see what was going on. Realizing who were in the living room, Sasuke immediately closed the door and sighed.

"Lovers these days...how pathetic," Sasuke cold-heartedly muttered beneath his breathe, "I need some air," Sasuke quietly walked out of his room and headed toward the elevator only to greet a dazed Naruto with Hinata in his arms.

"Hey Sasuke...where are you going? Aren't you going to stay for some ramen? Hinata is going to make some for dinner..." Naruto called for him as Sasuke ignored his invitation and closed the elevator doors behind him.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and couldn't help but feel sorry for him because he didn't have anyone to talk to. Ignoring her thoughts, Hinata led Naruto the living room. When they approached the couch, they saw a blanket walking by itself heading toward Lee's bedroom. The girl blushed as she and Naruto sat on the furniture.

Feeling comfortable, Naruto stretched himself all over the couch as Hinata stood up and kneeled before him.

"Are you tired Naruto?" Hinata asked. Naruto didn't answer. Hinata smiled. She later walked away and then saw someone out in the balcony. A cool breeze wafted in and swayed Hinata's long hair back. For the past few months, she had grown out her hair which was now three inches past her shoulders. She had a lavender ribbon holding the upper part of her hair back.

Not wanting Naruto to catch a chill during his nap, Hinata walked over to close the door but found a familiar face near the balcony. Instead, she closed the door behind her and had a conversation with Shino.

"So...how is the weather out here?" Hinata cheerfully smiled. Shino, in his jacket, turned his head toward Hinata and for once, he smiled.

"Cool and breezy here..." Shino answered her. When he did, he turned his gaze back to the city.

"I can tell," when Hinata answered, the two chuckled together. Hinata took a closer look at Shino and walked toward him, "you know...I've never seen you without your glasses,"

"I like it when they're on," Shino lied.

"Are you sure? You're not hiding ugly eyes are you?" Hinata joked and Shino grinned again.

"No, it's just that I'm used to having my glasses on, I look better with them on than without, don't you think?" Shino shifted his position closer to Hinata.

"Well, I'll have to see," Hinata suggested.

"Ok then," Shino carefully pulled his glasses off however before he could fully take them off, the balcony door swung open.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" Hinata broke her gaze on Shino and shifted them to Naruto. He was half awake. Sleepwalking. Shino put his glasses back on as Hinata looked at him, "sorry, I need to get him to bed...I'll talk to you later?"

Shino nodded as he saw Hinata put her arms around Naruto and walked him inside the apartment. When Hinata did, she closed the door. A few moments later, Shino pulled his glasses off and stared through the door.

"Naruto...it's dangerous if you sleepwalk like that!" Hinata whispered her lecture to him as she tucked the sleepy blonde in. When she did, she saw Naruto stir in his sleep murmuring her name in his sleep. Blushing in her cheeks, Hinata smiled and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Naruto, I love you," Hinata whispered in his ear as she headed out toward the door and softly closed it behind him.

Hinata then turned around and saw something white walking toward Temari's room. She followed it until the little object sneaked into the room. Ignoring it, Hinata walked over to the kitchen and opened the cupboards to retrieve a stove and some plates for dinner.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a scream came from Temari's room and Hinata nearly dropped one of the plates. She ran over to the door and saw Temari in her nightgown jumping furiously on her bed as if something horrible came into her room.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU LITTLE MUTT!!!" Temari shook her hand furiously at the little white ball on her bedroom floor, "SHOO SHOO GO AWAY!!" ignoring her sharp remarks, the little ball barked a friendly reply and jumped on the bed with her.

"AAAHHH!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!! EWWWW!!!!" Temari flung the white dog off of her when it tried to get on her to give a lick. When it fell on the bouncy bed, it rolled into a ball and then out and smiled.

Hinata grinned at the two. She walked in and held Akamaru in her arms with Temari panting for breath.

"YOU. GET THAT THING OUT OF THIS PLACE." Temari pointed at Akamaru who was friendly in Hinata's arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can tell that he really likes you. He wouldn't hurt a fly, would you Akamaru?" Hinata asked Akamaru. In reply, the little white dog in her arms wagged his tail and whimpered a cute cry. Hinata looked at Temari as if showing her point, "see? There's nothing that you should be afraid of. He's just a puppy," Hinata then brought Akamaru out of the room and closed Temari's bedroom door behind her as she let go of Akamaru who ran to its owner's room.


	8. A Very Short Chapter

**A/N:** So how are you guys? Summer vacation is taking place right now...I have this piano convention down at SD around four in the afternoon on Saturday. From now on I'll be updating my chapters in a consecutive order based on what was last updated. For example: Dangerously Sixteen, What a Girl Really Wants, and then Swept Away in Paradise. Well, I would like to thank all of you that have read this, enjoy this chapter and please review!! =]  
  
**My second A/N:** I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating...this guy has been distracting me =] Anyway, I got tested for PSAT three times for FREE!! Anyway, I would like to thank all of you individually for reviewing this story. I appreciate it alot =]

**Question of the Day:** Would you rather marry the ugliest person in the whole world or marry the person with the hugest debt in the whole world? =] TOUGHIE.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor its characters except for the ones that you have never heard of which I have obviously created in my own weird imagination.

**Title: **A Very Short Chapter

Everyone sat in the living room as the television was on showing a random television show. Steam and the strong aroma of chicken and hot chili wafted into the room touching everyone's nose.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Hinata called out from the counter as Sasuke eyed her as he sat near the counter drinking from a glass. Sakura turned her head from a conversation with Neji and nodded her head as the others walked up to the table.

The lavender-haired young girl gave plates to Shino so he could hand them out to the roommates and chopsticks were passed down along with napkins and other utensils necessarily for their dinner. Hinata came into the dining room with a big pot in her hands. Taking steps carefully hopefully not to spill any, Hinata headed to the table where everyone tried to help her settle it onto the wooden table.

**A/N: I'm not sure if you've heard of it, but usually at home we have "DA BEAN LO" it's in cantonese...it's this huge pot and you boil vegetables, seafood, shrimp, and those nice balls of stuff...well anyway on with the story...**

"Hey...where's Naruto?" Hinata put her gloves away from the hot pot and placed it back in the kitchen and sat in her seat beside Sakura. There was an empty seat on Hinata's other side and wondered if Naruto was still asleep from his 3 hour nap.

"Well...why don't you guys go dig in first, I'm going to go get Naruto," Hinata stood up and patted her apron before she made her way to Naruto's bedroom.

The young girl walked in and paused in front of her boyfriend's bed. There was a nice lump behind the sheets on the bed. She walked over and bent her knees and gazed into those cute closed eyes. Hinata became startled when Naruto made a full 360 turn and Hinata giggled softly.

She placed her smooth hand on his face and kissed his cheek. Naruto stirred at her touch.

"Naruto...wake up," she whispered in his ear. At the sound of her voice, his ears perked up like a little fox and he opened his eyes revealing shiny blue pearls. "Come on, time for dinner..." Hinata placed her arm around him and helped him up as Naruto scratched one of his eyes as he took in the light coming from the dining room.

When Naruto sat next to Hinata, he eagerly held up his chopsticks and smiled a huge grin as he eyed the huge pot in the middle of the table while everyone was eating quietly muttering small conversations among each other. The blonde stared at the girl beside him and whispered to her, "Hinata...what's for dinner?"

Swallowing a piece of shrimp she had just eaten, she looked over and answered to him, "seafood and chicken, it's my latest concoction, I hope you like it," Hinata felt herself blush in the cheeks.

An hour later, Naruto kissed Hinata good night as he headed to his bedroom after he ate as Hinata washed the dishes. Temari was cleaning the table as Sakura dried the dishes that Hinata had washed. The guys were relaxing on the furniture as the girls did the housework.

"He sure sleeps a lot Hinata, are you worried about him?" Temari got a towel and rinsed it in the nearest sink near Hinata.

"No, he sleeps like a cuddly teddy bear..." Hinata sweetly answered her.

"You're lucky, Neji sleeps like a rock. It's kind of scary sometimes. Whenever I go over to him, he doesn't move...it's like he's dead," Sakura gave a little shiver as she dried the dishes.

"Guys are slobs at times...you see? They're watching television now while we are working our butts off just to clean up after dinner, and besides, when are they getting jobs? We're not going to be able to afford the bills for another week without someone getting a paycheck to support us," Ten-Ten pointed out the information as she got a broom and swept the floor.

"Don't worry, they'll get jobs or else I'll beat their butt!" Temari winked at the girls as she felt something cuddling between her bare legs because she was wearing tight shorts that night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the shrieking blonde held the broom tight and tried to smash whatever the object was that was trying to touch her legs.

"Temari calm down!" Hinata picked up the poor little curled up ball and petted its small head.

"YOU AGAIN! GET AWAY FROM ME...YOU THING!!" Temari pointed an evil finger at Akamaru as it barked in response in a cheerful way.

"Don't say that to Akamaru, he's a sweet thing," Sakura wiped her hands with a dried towel and headed over to Hinata to land a little kiss on Akamaru's head. Later she headed off to meet up with Neji right when the door opened.

"Today was horrible, I tried to get a job but then people started to look at me weirdly!" Ino rushed in holding her shiny new black purse beside her tight black skirt. The girls stared at her and knew why the people were looking at her in an unusual manner.

"What? Do I look like a hooker to you? Ok, so I was waiting for a cab and these guys were whistling at me and then out of nowhere Shikamaru came up from behind me and started telling them off," Ino sighed as she sat down in one of the dining chairs.

"What was he doing there?" Sakura slowly sat down next to her friend.

"He said that he was also looking for a job, yeah right, he doesn't look like the kind that works." the young blonde sighed hopelessly as Hinata walked over to the living room and dropped Akamaru gently on the couch as it trotted to sit next to Kiba and Shino.

Just then, a loud noise was heard from Naruto's bedroom and everyone stopped what they were doing and peered to their sides to see what was going on. Naruto came out in his pajamas and had a huge grin on his mouth and held out a thumbs up sign. He obviously had an idea.

"Naruto? Are you all right?" Hinata slowly walked up to him and held his hand tightly.

Gazing at everyone in the room, Naruto chuckled and informed his roommates, "Everyone, I am going to start a restuarant!"

...please review!


End file.
